Just The Way You Are
by aLazyButSmartFanPJO
Summary: Jason, Piper and Reyna needed to get back to Camp Half-Blood to fix the friendship of the two camps. While Reyna wanders around, Jason tells her girlfriend something cheesy. And they catch a certain son of Hephaestus show off his talent! One-shot! Jasper. Rated T 'cause K is for babies.


**Hey again guys!**

**So I decided to make another one-shot, because I'm totally bored and all I did was listen to music. So yeahh... This time it's Jasper.**

**And I was thinking of mashing this up to Leo's, but that would mean I would also edit his. Considering it's summer vacation, I have enough time, I'm bored, and I'm nice, (hehe) I'll do it.**

**Enjoy guys! -aLazyButSmartFanPJO**

* * *

"Jason!"

I turned to the source of the voice, only to find my girlfriend Piper running up to me. I smiled at her and she tackled me in a hug. When we pulled away, I noticed Reyna behind her.

I raised an eyebrow at them. "What's up?"

Reyna crossed her arms at me. "We need to visit Camp Half-Blood," she informed me, "We still need to work out the friendship of the two camps." Suddenly, I grew excited to seeing my friends and the rest of the seven, and I felt Piper do the same.

"When?" Piper asked. I looked at Reyna.

"As soon as Jason and you prepare and head to-" That was the last thing I heard before Piper and I scrambled off to the camp headquarters to my office to prepare ourselves. Piper was staying with me, NOT that we do anything.

A few minutes, arguments, McDonalds stop-overs, and cat fights later, we finally made it to Camp Half-Blood. My brief stay in this place reminded me of how helpless I was when I met Piper, memories lost. Then we got on a quest with Leo, then I regain my memories, then we go back to Camp Jupiter, then Leo almost started World War III, then left again, etcetera etcetera. Those were some good years.

I wasn't planning on doing something like a picnic, or date, or both, but suddenly, I felt some urge to treat her. It has been a while since we had a date, so I'm thinking of giving a surprise to her. This place just has all the nature, not like Camp Jupiter which is all warlike, so it suits the theme.

Reyna and Piper followed me towards the borders of the Greek camp. I stayed here before, so I couldn't get myself turned into ash by the guardian dragon by my sister's pine tree. We walked through the borders. Not long after, I asked Reyna if I could get some alone time with Piper. I thought she was going to protest but she just sighed.

"Just come find me after that." I nodded numbly, surprised as she wandered off. I watched her get out of my line of sight before I took Piper's hand and led her to the forest.

"Where are we going, Jason?" She asked curiously. I just smiled at her, and now she looks like wondering that I'm planning something bad.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Seriously Piper, we're just going to the forest." After I said that, she smiled in anticipation.

We sat found Zeus' fist and sat down at the foot of it, facing the ocean. Piper leaned her head onto my shoulder, and I just sat there, smiling at her. We enjoyed each others company in silence for a while before I spoke up.

"Piper, I want to ask a question."

She lifter her head from my shoulder and looked at me questioningly. I looked at her kaleidoscope eyes.

"Why aren't you like the other Aphrodite girls?"

The question seemed to catch her off guard. She composed herself then replied, "Because I'm not. I'm just being me, not like one of my siblings." Still slightly curious, I said, "How so?"

She chuckled at my curiosity. "Because, I hate make-up, I hate dresses, I hate heels, I hate jewelry, I hate perfume, I hate pink, I hate make-up-"

"Woah, you said that already." She gave me a glare. I continued, "That's why I like you."

She was about to reply but I was on my speech.

"Because you don't like to mask yourself, because you don't care about your accessories, because you hate smelly perfume, because you hate pink which is the worst color ever-"

"Okay, I get the point," she cut me off, smiling fondly.

"I just want to tell you one thing." I grinned at her, then started to hum a tune. Eventually, she started to sway to it. Then I started to sing.

_"Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

It's true, her eyes are beautiful; they keep changing to kaleidoscope colors. They always shine with happiness when she sees me. She doesn't bother fixing her hair, but it still looks perfect.

_ Yeah, I know, I know, when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so, sad to think that she'd not see what I see  
_

When I tell her she's beautiful, she always looks at me like I've grown a second head. She's just so modest.

_ But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say_

_ When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I won't change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
_

Yes, she doesn't need any make-ups or anything else that masks the natural beauty. She's amazing, just the way she is.

_ Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
_

When I hear her laugh, it sounded like bells. It sounds very pleasant, music to my ears in fact. Just knowing I've pleased her, and heard her fun laughter, already made my day.

_ Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

She doesn't care what she wears, as long as it's presentable, it's fine for her.

_ So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

___ When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I won't change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you_ _are_

Piper McLean, you don't need any thing else, just yourself, to make this Jason Grace happy, because you are amazing just the way you are.

_ When I see your face_  
_ There's not a thing that I would change_  
_ 'Cause you're amazing_  
_ Just the way you are  
__And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah."_

I could see her blushing and smiling at me, and I smiled back. She hugged me, when we pulled away, I pecked her on the lips, then stood up, and stuck out my hand. She smiled and stood up, taking my hand. "Come on, let's go find Reyna."

Minutes later, we found her peeking through a crowd at the foot of Thalia's pine. We pushed through the crowd and stood beside Hazel. I could hear Piper whispering.

"What's Leo doing?"

When I turned to look at him, what I saw made me admired the repair boy. He was singing. If I could recall correctly, he was singing one of Gavin DeGraw's songs. I just couldn't remember which. The music from his iPod came to an end, and he smiled. What's wrong with this guy? Smiling at nothing?

He opened his eyes then blinked back surprise. I grinned like an idiot when I saw Reyna being pushed to the front.

"You never told us you could sing, Leo," Percy, who I just noticed, smirked. Out of the corner of my eye, Reyna was red as a strawberry.

"Who's that for, huh repair boy?" Piper asked, who has that equally evil smirk as Percy's. I raised my eyebrow at him, amused. Leo glanced at Reyna, then back at Piper. Ooh, fire boy's got a crush. He grinned shyly.

"Uh.. hey uh.. How's it going um... T-the weather sure is hot, d-don't you think?" he stammered. Nice confidence, I thought. Hazel crossed her arms and smirked.

"Leo's got a crush." I was tempted to say, 'Well duh!', but I held my tongue.

His face immediately reddened. "W-What?! No! I uh.. B-bye! Bye Reyna!" he yelled, running away from us. The people started 'ooh'ing and I could've sworn Leo hesitated.

* * *

**There ya go! Uhuh, I know, you like it. Kidding.**

**Well, how was it? Pray I'll get bored tomorrow, so I'll write some more if these.**

**Good night/evening/morning/afternoon! -aLazyButSmartFanPJO**


End file.
